


The lunchbox.

by hyeongyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: And Sana loves her very much, F/F, Fluff, Momo forgets her lunch, One Shot, Sort of? - Freeform, side mihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeongyeon/pseuds/hyeongyeon
Summary: Momo forgets her lunch at home, and Sana is more than happy to help her.





	The lunchbox.

Momo rummages through her bag, cursing for the eighth time as she unsuccessfully tries to find the lunch she had for today. It's nothing too complicated, really, a bit of katsukarē she had made the day before. She must’ve left it in the kitchen table, when Sana distracted her in the morning, or else it’d be here. Who could’ve known that having a girlfriend had downsides? Not that seeing her best friend since childhood wrapped only in one of Momo’s loose shirts and a sleepy face as she walked downstairs from her room was any downside. 

She’d go without lunch the whole week for that.

She sighs as she slumps on the sofa they had bought for the teacher’s room, while Dahyun looks at her from one of the chairs, planning the rest of her lectures for the week.

“What’s wrong?”

“I think i forgot my lunch. And I can't go back, I have a class in 10 minutes, so I won’t be able to eat anything until I get home.” Momo groans and clutches at her stomach. “I can already feel myself weakening. Do you know if people can die from that?”

Dahyun chuckles as she finishes organizing all her notes and puts them on a nice binder.

“I’ve seen you have breakfast, i think you can survive a few hours without lunch.”

Momo just sighs and looks at the ceiling.

“Why don’t you call Sana? And don’t tell me she didn’t sleep with you today, everyone can see it in your face. Your eyes really shine when you spend some time with her.”

“Okay, I’m going to ignore how transparent I am and focus on the fact that you’re completely deranged. If i tell Sana she’ll come here and make a scene, and I’ll die from both vicarious embarrassment and my own. Need I remind you what she did when we graduated?”

“God, no. That’s one of the best memories I have, I’ll never forget the look on your face when she appeared all dressed up. Did she ever tell you how she managed to find a horse in such a short notice?”

Momo shrugs and goes back to thinking about her delicious meal, abandoned at home, as helpless at her. At least she hopes Sana will notice it and eat it. She's always loved the way Momo cooks. She’s so lost in thought she doesn’t notice the way Dahyun sneakily grabs her phone from her purse and texts someone, putting it back before she can realize.

Momo is almost done with today’s lecture, sitting on her professor’s chair while her class finishes taking notes and handing their assignments, scrolling through her phone. She knows she technically shouldn’t, but who’s going to stop her anyways? She gets startled nonetheless when her phone buzzes, and she excuses herself before taking it.

“Sana? What’s wrong? Did something- Wait, what? What do you mean look through the…”

Momo almost drops her phone when she looks over the little round glass in the class door, only to find Sana’s bright face as she jumps overly excited, poiting at a bag she has in her hand.

She has to excuse herself to open the door, because there’s already whispers between her students. God, teenagers were so noisy. She opens the door to a smiling Sana, handing her the bento box she had prepared earlier.

“Sana, how did you…?”

“Dahyunnie told me!” Sana has to lower her voice as soon as Momo tugs at her sleeve and makes a gesture. “Dahyunnie told me… I can’t believe you wouldn’t text me. Of course I’m not going to embarass you in front of your students!”

Sana pouts, and Momo can already hear a few giggles from the first row of seats. She shoots them a glare, but it doesn’t seem to be very effective. 

“I’m going to kill Dahyun as soon as her classes are over. I’ll tell Mina she has a crush on her! But... thank you, you didn’t have to.”

She’s about to quickly close the door when Sana blocks it and shakes her head, waiting patiently.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“R-really?” Momo blushes, looking around, and Sana nods, still waiting with her cutest smile. "Here?" 

“Sana, I’m not going to-” She can feel the eyes of the whole classroom on her back, but she can’t resist Sana. Not when she gives her those puppy eyes. “Okay, okay. I love you, Satang.”

“I love you too, Momoring!”

Momo wants to kill Sana for the way she said it, with her loudest voice possible, but she can’t because Sana is already getting inside the classroom and kissing her. Momo opens her eyes wide, and for a split second she thinks about pulling away, but her body betrays her as she melts into Sana’s kiss, the same way she always does. 

There’s a few moments of silence after Sana breaks the kiss and leaves, and then the whole class erupts into laughter and whispering, making Momo blush and look at the ground, wishing the earth would just swallow her there.

Sana is nervous, getting excited when she hears the distinctive noise of Momo‘s keys opening the door. She smiles when the older girl gives her a tired look, trying without much success to seem mad at her. She drops her back and lets herself fall back into the sofa, where Sana is already waiting for her with open arms, quickly snuggling her. Momo is too exhausted to fight her.

“So you weren’t going to make a scene, huh?”

Sana laughs and softly presses her lips against the top of Momo’s forehead, tracing soft circles with the tip of her fingers all along her neck.

“Was that a scene? It was only a little kiss! And you always say you love my kisses. Don't you love my kisses, Momo?"

Momo whines as the relaxing touch of Sana's fingers disappears from her skin. She always knows what to do, what buttons to push to completely disarm her defenses.

“Not in front of a classroom full of teenagers! They’re going to tease me so much about it. How can I make them respect me now?”

“I don’t know.” Sana buries her head in the crook of Momo’s neck, trailing kisses up her collarbone, and she sighs happily. “You're very imposing, I don't know how anyone could tease you."

Momo closes her eyes as she feels Sana's lips already right under jaw, kissing one of her favorite spots, as she just lets her whole body relax, feeling the tension from her muscles disappear.

"Well, for starters, you're teasing me now…"

"No I'm not!" Sana gasps and takes her mouth away from Momo's cheeks. "I'm appreciating your cute face, but I can stop if you want."

Momo shakes her head and gives her an apologizing look, trying her best to mimic Sana's puppy eyes. Sana smiles at her, and Momo swears she can see herself in her eyes. It's true what Dahyun said earlier, she notices now. The way Sana's eyes seem to brighten and gleam whenever they're taking in the details of her face.

Momo has never been one for big words, but if someone asked her to describe what love is, she'd describe Sana's eyes, and the way they make her heart flutter with every beat.

"Hmmmm… Okay, maybe a bit appreciating isn't bad."

She feels Sana's lips on hers, and relishes on the way her best friend knows every soft spot she has, all the way her muscles tense and relax under her touch, every little ridge from her dry lips after a busy day at work. She giggles against the kiss when Sana's hands trace the silhouette of her ribs, and the other girl bites her lower lip softly, telling her not to miss her focus. She enjoys Sana's breath against hers, the way her blonde hair intertwines with hers when they move to Momo’s bed, or how the weight of her body feels on hers once she lets herself drop on top of Momo, exhausted, hearing her heartbeat and relaxing with the rise and fall of Momo's chest with each breath. 

"Is that enough appreciating?"

Momo chuckles and plants a soft kiss on the top of Sana's head, squeezing her tighter against her, not wanting to leave even an inch of air between their skin. They fall asleep like that, and Momo almost misses the train to get to her classes. Sana wakes up later in the morning, staying in bed for a few moments, burying her face on Momo's side of the pillow as she stretches. She can still feel the lingering scent of her perfume. Sana wraps herself in one of Momo's shirts and walks downstairs, surprised when she finds Momo’s bento box in the same place she had left it yesterday, with a little note attached to it. 

“You don’t need Dahyun to tell you to surprise me at school, if you want.” 

Sana presses the note to her chest and twirls around happily, thinking of all the ways she can surprise Momo. She hadn’t intended to make a scene the other day, but now… 

Well, the note didn’t say anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt for this fic belongs to @MomoOwnsMyAss on twitter!
> 
> You can find me at @hyeongyeon


End file.
